The invention relates to an assembly adapted to contain a fluid, in particular a cosmetic fluid.
Assemblies are conventionally known which comprise:
a bottle extending in an elongate direction and comprising a neck via which the fluid is adapted to flow;
a substantially tubular base extending in said elongate direction, substantially covering the bottle and having a base on which the bottle rests in contact;
retaining means adapted to hold the bottle in the base.
The base therefore makes it possible to embellish the bottle. In order to reduce production costs, however, bottles (or even bases) having dimensional tolerances of some 5% are currently used. It is then very difficult to retain the bottle in the base in a satisfactory manner (and in particular to prevent any unexpected relative displacement) while ensuring precise mounting of the visible components of the assembly in order to obtain excellent aesthetic qualities.